Carrie Mathison
| birthdate = April 5, 1979 | birthplace = Annapolis, Maryland, United States of America | nationality = | residence = | education = | affiliation = Central Intelligence Agency (former) Düring Foundation (former) | profession = CIA ID# 46655265 (former) Head of security for the Düring Foundation (former) Senior advisor to Elizabeth Keane (former) | father = Frank Mathison (d. 2014) | mother = Ellen Mathison | siblings = Maggie Mathison (sister) Tim (half-brother) | marital = Single | spouse = | children = with Nick Brody: Franny Mathison | sigothers = Nick Brody (d. 2013) David Estes (d. 2012) Jonas Hollander Dante Allen (affair) Thomas Anson | others = Nieces: Ruby Dunn Josie Dunn | actor = Claire Danes | seasons = 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" | episodes = | firstseen = " " | lastseen = }}"Are you sure you're not a monster, Brody?" Caroline Anne "Carrie" Mathison (born April 5, 1979) is a former operations officer working for the Central Intelligence Agency. She is obsessively hunting down a terrorist named Abu Nazir, whom she suspects turned Nick Brody, an American prisoner of war, against his country. In Season 5 while working in Berlin for the Düring Foundation she had the position of head of security and in the Season 6 finale she became the senior advisor to newly-elected President Elizabeth Keane. In Season 7, she has left the position and is investigating the President's ties to the Russians. She is later captured by the latter and for months is left without access to her medication, which leaves her in a crazed state. Biography Carrie was born on April 5, 1979 in Annapolis, Maryland. She has a Bachelor's degree in Near East Studies and Linguistics from Northwestern University, studied Arabic and Farsi at the American University of Beirut, and graduated Summa Cum Laude from Princeton University with a BA in Arabic Languages and Literature in 1999). Background Carrie joined the CIA on August 1, 1999, and was recruited, trained, and placed in the field by CIA veteran Saul Berenson, with whom she continues to have a close working relationship. It is suggested that at some point she had a personal relationship with David Estes, who was her boss, which led the breakup of his marriage. From the age of 22 she has been dealing with bipolar disorder, which is why she secretly takes an antipsychotic medication named clozapine. She also takes Lithium and clonazepam . She also has a history of alcoholism. "An American POW has been turned." Working as a case officer for the CIA in Iraq, she met with Hasan Ibrahim who claimed to have intel about an attack Abu Nazir is planning against the United States. Shortly before Hasan's execution, she sneaked into his prison where he said that "an American POW has been turned". Sneaking into a prison like this caused a diplomatic incident, which led to her boss, David Estes, placing her in the "penalty box" (behind a desk at Langley). Ten months later, when an American POW named Sgt. Nick Brody is discovered alive after missing for eight years, Carrie suspects that he is the POW Hasan referred to. After Saul doesn't approve of placing surveillance on Brody, Carrie illegally starts surveilling him anyway with the help of Virgil. She got into Nick's CIA debriefing, where she attempted to link him to Abu Nazir, however he denied ever meeting the man. Saul discovered her illegal surveillance but gave tacit approval when she later discovered that Nick tapped his fingers in a repeated pattern in televised appearances; apparently a coded message. Personal Life and Relationships Carrie has Bipolar Disorder and does not eat meat. Nicholas Brody Carrie became obsessed with Brody; convinced that he was the POW that Hasan Ibrahim said had been turned. She had his home under constant video and audio surveillance, watching him for weeks. When the surveillance was pulled she approached him and made personal contact. She eventually began a short lived affair with him. Brody found out that she had been investigating him and ended the affair, she was devastated and tried on several occasions to make up with him. After his death, Carrie gave birth to his daughter Franny and left her with her sister Maggie to raise as she copes with his death and her ability to become a mother, while working overseas. Peter Quinn Carrie and Quinn finally shared their first kiss after her father's funeral. After moving to Berlin to work, Quinn was tasked with killing Carrie but failed to do so. He was later taken hostage by a group of jihadists who intended to release sarin gas in Berlin Hauptbahnhof and used him as their test subject. This led to him slipping into a coma but Carrie refused to allow him to be taken off life support. He was taken back to Brooklyn and placed in a military hospital, now suffering from PTSD. After freaking out in front of the medical staff, Carrie took him home with her and gave him the room in her basement. She also asked Max to keep an eye on him while she worked but he suffered a seizure when out at the shops. He later tried to keep the authorities away from the house in order to protect Frannie, who was later placed in foster care by CPS. Following a tip-off about an imminent attack against President-elect Elizabeth Keane, he managed to save both her and Carrie but died in a hail of bullets. The following season, she and Frannie are living in Virginia with her sister, brother-in-law and niece. She is jobless and racking up huge debts on her credit card. She decides to investigate the Russian ties to the presidency after learning that her friend Dante Allen may have ties to them. Maggie becomes suspicious when Carrie spends her nights away from home and after the FBI storms the apartment of Dante, scaring Frannie, Maggie and Bill decide to seek custody of Frannie. Carrie is initially reluctant to be separated from her daughter but eventually decides to hand over her custodial rights with the promise that she can see her every other weekend. Notes * From the initial conception of the character, Gordon and Gansa targeted Claire Danes to play the lead role of Carrie Mathison. Appearances Background information and notes *The character was originally planned to be named Carrie Anderson. Quotes "DAMMIT, SAUL!" - Carrie's signature, recurring line. See here . External links * Carrie Mathison (Showtime's official character page) es:Carrie Mathison de:Carrie Mathison Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:CIA personnel Category:Females Category:Living characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters